The objective of the Energy Balance Core Laboratory (hereafter referred to as the Core) is to provide expertise and leading edge instrumentation and techniques for obesity- and nutrition-related research at the UCHSC and its affiliates. The services of the Core are essential for a large number of investigators in the CNRU research base. The consolidation of the instruments and techniques used by multiple investigators in the Core laboratories is desirable because of the high cost of the equipment and the extensive training and expertise of personnel required to appropriately operate and maintain the equipment. The Core enhanced the research of a large base of CNRU investigators, consolidated the manpower required to conduct the studies, and contributed to cost-effectiveness of these research efforts.